hold close to you what is dear
by zeffro111
Summary: sora sends kairi away to protect her, but will her mind make her go and fight, or will she stay. and what about sora and riku, is there something going on between them, or is it just friends. contains yaoi fluff, and soraXkairi and rikuXsora


"_Hold close to you what is dear, for what is dear may not always be there to hold you dear"_

"_Quote you are my soul unquote  
now does that sound familiar?"_

He woke to those works echoing through his mind. He groaned as he reached over to shut off his I-Pod that was attached to his base station that he had recently bought. He looked over to the clock on the front of the I-Home and groaned once again. "Why the hell do I have to get up at 4 A.M.?" He softly questioned himself as he got up out of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched as he slowly stumbled his way to the shower. After showering and drying off he looked his face over in the mirror deciding whether or not he should shave, decided against it seeing as he was extremely tired and walked out of his bed room and dressed himself in his old clothes, black baggie shorts, a black vest with a black shirt underneath, and his gloves, also following suite, black. He smiled and pulled at one of his brown spikes, constantly amazed by how they stick up like that without gel and softly laughed to himself as he made his way downstairs. Once down stairs he grabbed his keys, which had a key ring that was black background with an emblem of a mustang on it. He smiled and twirled the keys around on his finger as he made his way out to his garage. Once again he smiled to himself as he opened his door to the garage and looked at his classic mustang, a 1968 vintage, royal blue paint, with a 302 cubic inch V8 long block under the hood. It was a gift from his dad, right before he died in the war that almost cost him his own life as well.

He sighed sadly to himself as he got in his car, opened the garage door and pulled out of his drive way and stopped at the curve, and looked at his small house, it was small, a golden beach color. He lived alone at the age of 16, seeing has his dad died from the war, and his mom and year later from lung cancer. He shed a single tear at the thought of his mom, raised him on her own, since his dad was out fighting the war and he left her for 2 years and came back just as the war was dying down just to find her dying in a hospital. He resumed his focus and started driving to the beach, which was where he normally hung out on the weekends. He pulled up and got out of his car and walked across, looking out at the sun rise as it was now about 5:30. He looked down at the waves softly crashing across the shore, and saw a paupu fruit washed up on the shore, he bent down and picked it up and then the memories came flooding in…

"_Sora don't ever change …. Take this, is my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me. Don't worry I will … I promise ….. Kairi! Remember what u said before, I'm always with u too, I'll come back to u, I promise! ... I know you will!!"_

He flashed back to reality as he cried heavily, the thought of his past love, now filled his head, and he threw the paupu back out at sea, but those heavy and dark memories still stayed haunting his head.

--Flashback—

"no please, sora! Don't do it! I beg you, you can't do this!" the girl screamed as she was on her hands and knees, tears flowing from her blue eyes. The boy lowered his key shaped sword, pointing it at her, as the tip started to glow, then a bright flash enveloped the area and when it dimmed, the girl was gone and boy was on the ground crying his heart out. a silver haired boy walked up to now crying boy, and rested his hand on his shoulder and looked at him with sad emerald eyes. "you didnt kill her, did you sora?" sora looked up at the silver haired boy and shook his head "no i didnt, i sent her away, were she will be safe from harm, but i dont know how long that place will be safe"

--end of flashback--

a red haired girl layed down on the grass in a lush, beautiful garden, with a large wight castle surrounding it, with a huge center hedge in the center of the garden with a door on it. the girl sighed as she looked up at the blue sky. and mouse like person came walking up to the girl, as he came into veiw the girl waved, when the mouse made his way over to her he handed her a note, she took it as asked the mouse "king mickey, what is it?" the king shook his head sadly and said "the war is returning, and this time, im not sure if all of us will live through it" as she heard this news she started to cry, thinking about the boy that sent her here.

**end of capter 1, hope u all like it, R&R, and please i accept flames, but dont cuss, thats just stupid, and i know, alittle slow, alittle dry, but it will get better in later chapers, hope u all enjoy it!!**


End file.
